A Place Among the Stars
by SmokeRing
Summary: It wasn't hard to tell that Samus greatly missed Adam. So what happens when an exhausted bounty hunter drifts off to Dreamland with the death of the most important person to her on her mind?  One-Shot


"_She runs from it_." a low voice growled. "_Yes, but let her be_. _She will not get very far_.." another, more hiss-like voice echoed as Samus Aran slipped into a dream. Which brought her back to a hazy, yet familiar surrounding. She had somehow returned to the place where she had lost it all. The Bottle Ship. The very place that took Adam; Her former commander and the man who she highly respected. Possibly even loved.

Her Zerosuit was tattered and ripped in some places, and her eyes welled with tears of hurt and even slight betrayal. "_No! I won't let you die, Adam_!" she screamed, extending her left hand out in attempt to stop the man from entering the dark, cold, Metroid infested Sector.

"_I am the only one who has a shot at destroying the Metroids. Please, Adam! Just give me a chance_!" Those words were among the last that she had ever spoken to Adam. And they hurt her more as they replayed within the darkest folds of her unconcious mind. Adam's face contained a faint smile as he opened his mouth to speak. His head lowered as he muttered the phrase that he had always spoke to the hunter. "_No objections. Right, Lady_?" Samus went silent after his words, shaking as she looked about the room, which was just before the doors of Sector Zero. Adam nodded, his smile disappearing as he turned to the Sector and began walking toward it's entrance. "_Wait! Adam! Please let me go with you!" _Samus screamed, now running toward the man, her left hand reaching further out for him in hopes of touching him one last time.

At that moment, gravity seemed to fall upon Samus. Her body warped into that of a teenager again, like when she had first served under Adam. Her running began to gradually slow down."_ADAM!_" she cried out. "_Please wait, Adam!_" "_Samus. Unfortunately, I cannot battle Ridley. Unlike you, I am no Galactic Savior.. I am merely human." _Adam's voice echoed. The teenage Samus frowned, her determination seeming to work against the gravity and therefore, allowing her to return to normal speed. She flung her form to Adam's and wrapped her arms around his waist. She burried her face in his chest.

Adam's smile intensified as he lowered his head and closed his eyes. He began chuckling softly as he wrapped an arm around the teenage Samus. "_I will miss you, Samus._" his voice echoed in the now fading image, brought by her gaining consciousness and waking. She looked up to Adam. "_No.. Please don't go.._" she whimpered. "_Samus. Please carry out one last mission for me.." _he asked as he tightened his arm's hold on the young image. Samus blinked her tear-stained eyes, nodding slowly in reply. "_Please wake up, Samus.._"

Samus's eyes widened and fresh tears streamed down her cheeks at the command given. "_B.. But Adam!" _she stuttered. "_Please wake up, Samus. The last thing I can do is save you! Please be free from this dreadful dream. No objections this time, Lady._" his voice echoed as everything swirled together and she returned to her current body structure. "_Adam!_" Samus screamed out in sobs, everything then fading out into blackness. Suddenly, Adam's voice echoed in mere whispers ."_You are free, Lady. It is time to wake up."_

Samus's eyes shot open and she screamed and sat up, breathing heavily as cold sweat trickled down the side of her head and down her face. Her eyes shot frantically about her ship as if she were looking for something. She struggled to stand up as her attention focused upon the "Autopilot" which glowed upon her ship's database as her breathing slowed down. She remembered that she had not placed the ship on Autopilot before she went to sleep. So then why hadn't she crashed? "_Wait.. I don't remember placing the ship on Autopilot before I slept.."_ Samus muttered to herself as she frowned lightly.

Moments later, Samus sat back in her pilot seat and placed her hand on the lever which operated the Autopilot function, pausing momentarily to look out the window. She then smiled and muttered in her empty ship "_Thank you, Adam._" She turned her head back, looking over her shoulder at the helmet she had risked her life for. "_For always watching over me._" With those words, Samus looked forward and pulled the lever, taking control of her ship as it ignited and the ship darted through space.


End file.
